I Miss You
by BabyBlueBeauty
Summary: There's a new girl at Tree Hill High. What happens when she threatens old relationships and falls in love with Lucas? BL, NH, and a little LP in the beginning.


I was reading this story and I realized it sucked. I did it without a beta, and I regret it. So I went back (after a long, long time) and tried to edit some of it, but it's still not what I wanted. I had a vision for this story, but it didn't end up the way I wanted it to. So that's why I'm reposting it again. If anybody wants to help me make it what I originally intended, _please, please, please_ tell me. I would greatly appreciate it.

Also, for those of you who still read my stories, I'm sorry to say that they're all on indefinite hiatus. I hate saying it, but there's no way I can finish them. I've been so busy with life right now (with college applications and everything coming up), but if any of you want to take over for me, I wouldn't mind it at all.

So thank you for sticking with me for so long. I know how you must hate it.

******_Disclaimer_**_: _**Song is from Blink 182. I own nothing. Except the plot, and the Blink 182 CD :D**

* * *

**I Miss You**

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want _

"So Peyton, did you here there's a new girl coming?" Haley asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I think her name's Brooke Davis."

"Hey babe," Lucas Scott came up to Peyton and kissed her on the cheek. Peyton dodged the kiss, she wasn't a big fan of PDA.

"Hey, where's Nathan?" Haley asked.

"He got held back by Whitey." He shrugged.

"I'm gonna go find him," Haley said.

"And then there were two," Lucas smirked. He was about to kiss her when someone caught his attention. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. To say Lucas was staring would be an understatement. He kept staring at her until he realized that Peyton was beside him. He faked-coughed.

"New girl?" He knew everybody at his school. Face it, Tree Hill is a small town.

"Yeah, Brooke Davis," Peyton said annoyed. She knew the girl was a slut, but Lucas was oblivious to it all. He ignored her and went to talk to Brooke.

"Lucas Scott," he held out his hand.

"Brooke Davis," she shook his hand and they were too caught up in each other that they didn't realize the bell ringing. It was undeniable that they felt something. Lucas never felt it with Peyton. Brooke was the first to break the silence.

"So are you going to show me around or keep staring all day?" she giggled.

"Yeah, who do you have first?" he asked.

"English with Rogers."

"Let's skip. We're already late. I'll just say I was showing you around, they won't care." She smiled.

"Lead the way," he took her outside to the garden.

"This is my favorite place on campus. It's quiet and peaceful." He sat down. "So Brooke Davis, tell me about yourself."

"What's there to tell?" she questioned.

"Everything," he countered.

"Tell me about yourself first," she challenged.

"What's there to tell?" he copied her.

"Everything," she smirked. He chuckled. They spent an hour talking. It was like they were best friends instead of strangers. It was the first time in a while that Brooke felt comfortable with a guy and not have to worry about them wanting to get in her pants. They heard the bell ring in the distance, but were too caught up in each other to really care.

"So, you got any boyfriends?" he inquired.

"Nope. You?" she paused. "I mean girlfriends. Not boyfriends, because then you'd be –" he cut her off laughing.

"No. No girlfriends, or boyfriends." He had completely forgotten about Peyton. Brooke started laughing too.

"So is it ok if I do this?" she leaned over and gently pressed her lips against his.

"More than ok," he pulled her in for another kiss, although this one was for passionate, harder, and not as gentle. They pulled away breathlessly. She giggled and he smiled. This girl made him forget about anything and everything.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" she asked.

"There's a really good diner, about an hour away."

"Let's go," she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Your car or mine?"

"Yours is fine."

"Let's go crazy girl," he reached for her hand. They had been talking the whole day and there were no awkward silences or long pauses. It was dark out already and it seemed like their conversation could go on for hours. They were pulled into reality when Lucas' phone rang.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Lucas Scott!" a voice screamed._

"Hey Hales,"

"_You better have an explanation as to why you've been MIA all day and your girlfriend is worried sick!" Lucas' eyes widened. _Peyton._ He had completely forgotten about her._

"Shit," he mumbled. "I've been busy catching up with and old friend." He lied.

"_You better get over here now then." Lucas frowned. He didn't want to leave Brooke._

"Actually, I'm going to stay a while longer."

"_Ok, call me later then." _He hung up the phone.

* * *

"Old friend?" Brooke questioned, still laughing.

"Shut up" he stuck his tongue out.

"You are so immature" she laughed.

"Whatever," he pouted.

"Commere," she pulled him into a kiss, thoughts of Peyton and Haley flying out the window. She pulled away.

"So now that you can't go home, wanna spend the night?" he raised his eyebrows. "I meant sleeping, you perv! I don't have sex on the first date," she laughed.

"Since you asked," he chuckled. She pulled him out of the restaurant and into her car.

* * *

"Are your parents home?" he asked in-between kisses.

"They're in Paris." She replied as she got out of the car.

"You're the girl behind the red door?"

"So you've noticed." The got out of his car and Lucas wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled against his chest. Unbeknown to them, a very jealous blonde was watching them. They went up to her room and Lucas flopped onto her bed while she was changing in the bathroom. She came out humming a song unfamiliar to him. He pulled her onto the bed with him and she curled up against his chest. She sighed contently.

"Is it wrong to want this everyday?" she asked.

"I hope not, because I want it too. I feel like I've known you forever."

"Yeah, it's weird, but I feel the same." He kissed her and she yawned.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow you're all mine," he whispered and she laughed.

"'Night Luke"

"Goodnight Brooke." He waited until he was sure she was asleep to get up. He went to the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"I can't do this anymore," he said.

"_Lucas? What do you mean?"_

"You know what I mean, we haven't been happy in a long time."

"_So that's it then?" she asked._

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"_Bullshit"_

"Shut up Peyton"

"_I still love you"_

"But I don't love you."

"_We can still make it work."_

"I don't want to. Goodbye Peyton," he hung up. Lucas looked over at Brooke and smiled. He laid back down with her and she snuggled against him. She sighed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_**Two months later**  
_

"Wakey, wakey, Lukey," Brooke bounced on the bed.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Seven," He immediately shot up in bed.

"Relax, it's Saturday."

"Oh," he laid back down, "then why are you up so early?"

"Because I'm not tired," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on, I wanna do something today." He mumbled something incoherently.

"What?"

"I said I wanna sleep."

"Too bad."

"You suck." He joked and rolled over so he was on his stomach. Brooke let him sleep for five more minutes before she straddled him and started placing kisses down his neck. She heard him moaning but he wasn't waking up. She started unbuckling his pants and he shot up in bed.

"Jesus Brooke! What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," she giggled.

"Well it worked," he pouted.

"I know," she kissed him again.

"Let's go to New York," he said suddenly.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't just leave." she cried out.

"Why not?"

"Because, it feels right, you know, being here. With you."

"Okay."

"So, when are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Nice subject change." He laughed. "But you really wanna meet them?"

"Yeah, I mean you are my boyfriend right?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I am." He kissed her.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't like it or anything, it's just that I thought we were going to take this slow."

"Just being you."

"I love you," she froze. She didn't say that out loud did she? _Shit. Oh god. He's gonna think I'm some weird psycho. What did I just do? Dammit Brooke. You and your big mouth. _"You don't have to say it back. Actually I don't want you to. I want you to say it when you really mean it, not because I said it first." She rambled.

"Ok, whatever you say." He laughed. "But can we keep this a secret from everybody? It's not that I'm ashamed of you, it's that I know my friends and I don't want them to ruin us. Because believe me, they would. They have it in their heads that Peyton is the one for me, you know? Well, everybody except for Nathan. He kinda hates her for some reason." He looked at Brooke and she just laughed. He looked confused.

"It's okay. I was gonna say the same thing." His face turned from confused to amused to relieved.

"Come on. I promised Haley I would meet her at my mom's café this morning." He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. The ride to the café was short and quiet. There was nothing to say really. They were both content with the way things were going right now. They arrived at the café and Lucas opened the car door for Brooke.

"Such the gentleman. Didn't know they still existed." She joked.

"What? You don't think a guy can be nice to a girl without wanting anything from her?"

"No, no. It's not that. You just reminded me of someone. That's all." She looked like she was in another world.

"We're gonna be late." She shook her head to get rid of any old memories. That's why she was in Tree Hill anyway, to escape her past.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." She shrieked. "Nate!" Nathan turned around and grinned.

"Brooke!" She ran over and hugged him. Haley looked on from the booth with curiosity and jealousy. Once Nathan put her down, Lucas laughed.

"So you've met my brother Brooke."

"_This_ is Nathan? As in _the_ Nathan Scott? I should've known. Tree Hill's so small. It would be impossible to have two Nathans." Nathan laughed. She playfully hit him.

"Don't flatter yourself there." She let her hand linger on Lucas' shoulder for a second to long before she turned towards Nathan again. "Lucas just keeps talking about you and I was too dumb to put two and two together to realize that it was actually my best friend he was talking about." She laughed again. Haley continued to silently sit in her booth. _So apparently New Girl knows both Lucas _and_ Nathan. _

"You must be Haley right?" Brooke turned towards Haley. "It's nice to finally meet you. Nate here is always talking about you," Nathan blushed, "and Lucas can't stop talking about you either." Haley was temporarily stunned. They talked about her? To the new girl? "To me you're like a legend. Both the Scotts are crazy about you." Haley blushed.

"You're Brooke, right?" Haley finally asked.

"The one and only" she giggled.

"Oh, Nathan's never really mentioned you." Brooke fake-gasped. She playfully hit him.

"You've never told Haley over there about your _best_ friend?"

"Well-um-I-" he stuttered and Brooke laughed.

"It's okay Nate, I'm just joking. I'm just gonna have to tell Haley all about me then." Nathan chuckled.

* * *

Peyton appeared in the doorway with a coffee in hand.

"Luke," she looked around and saw Lucas, Haley, and Nathan laughing along with the new girl.

"Hey Peyton," he replied coldly.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis," the new girl stuck her out her hand.

"And I don't want to get an STD." Peyton bit back. Brooke froze. Why was she talking to her like that?

"That's normal. Ignore her." Haley said and sent a glare towards Peyton.

"That's my ex-girlfriend. Remember?" Lucas whispered and Brooke nodded. "Besides, she isn't half as gorgeous as you are."

She smiled and replied, "If we weren't with your friends, I would totally jump you." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." He joked.

"Luke!" she shrieked.

"It's true." By now three pairs of curious eyes stared intently. Haley fake-coughed. Brooke and Lucas tore their eyes from each other to look at her.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked innocently.

"What was that all about?"

"Lucas just said something totally out of line."

"I think it was you." Lucas jumped in.

"No, it was definitely you."

"Guys!" Haley said. "You are acting like two year olds. Both of you." Brooke and Lucas pouted.

"He started it." Brooke complained.

"I don't care." Lucas grinned in victory. He had won this one. Brooke came over and whispered quietly in his ear.

"If you don't wipe that cocky smile off your face, you can forget about tonight." She finished with a triumphant smile.

"You're lucky I really like you."

"I think you're the lucky one." She joked.

"I know I am." He replied seriously. Brooke couldn't help it. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

"What about keeping it quiet?" he asked.

"Screw it." He kissed her again. Just then, Peyton walked into the kitchen. She didn't say anything, but instead just stood there. Finally, they pulled away from each other. She could hear Lucas telling her that he loved her. She heard her reply the same thing. She was shocked. Lucas never told her he loved _her_ before. He broke up with her two months ago and he was already with someone else. She slowly walked away from the kitchen.

* * *

"Lucas! Brooke!" Nathan called out. They walked out of the kitchen together.

"So, where's Peyton?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care." Lucas answered. Brooke sent him a glare. "I don't." he repeated more forcefully. Brooke sighed. She went and sat down on the couch.

* * *

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)_

"Hey," Brooke said. Peyton turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were worried."

"Lucas?" Brooke paused. If she said 'yes' then she would be lying, but if she said 'no' she would crush the girl's heart. So instead, she avoided the question all together.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I saw you kissing Lucas." Brooke gasped.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Too bad. I did."

"I don't know what to say."

"What about the truth Brooke? How could you pretend I meant nothing to you? How could you pretend I was a stranger? I was your_ fucking best friend_! You left two years ago without a note. You said you were coming back and you never did" Peyton sobbed. Brooke quickly became angry.

"Don't you dare Peyton!" Brooke snapped. "You know exactly why I left. Don't pretend you're innocent. It's _your fucking fault_ Lucas doesn't know who I am. It's _your fucking fault_ Haley doesn't remember who I am. It's all your fault" Brooke screamed, half on the edge of hysteria. "It's your fault that I lost that baby. My baby." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Peyton you crashed into us _on purpose_. I lost my child. The love of my life doesn't know who I am and my _best friend _can't remember me."

"I didn't mean to. I was upset-"

"Sure you didn't Peyton. Just like I didn't mean to fall in love with Lucas, get pregnant, and become best friends with Haley."

"I didn't know it would happen."

"Did you know that I got a letter from Victoria's Secret? They wanted me to design for them. Did you know that there were a lot of producers wanting Haley? Did you? Did you know that there were _so_ many scouts looking at Lucas and Nathan for the NBA? Because I don't think you did." Brooke paused and furiously wiped away her tears. "You ruined _everything_. I'm _never_ going to have those memories with them again. Lucas _doesn't even know_ who Keith is. And it's all your fault."

"They could still get their memory back"

"_Bullshit!_ And you know it. It's been two years, Peyton." Brooke stood up and left. On the grave, it said _Emily Haley Davis-Scott_. She would've been two today. Peyton, Nathan, Karen and Brooke knew that. Lucas and Haley didn't. They probably never would. And it was all Peyton's fault. She would have to live with that guilt forever.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always_

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan were inseparable. They were almost like they were before. Before all the jealousy, the hate, the anger.

They were sitting in Karen's Café when Peyton walked in.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Lucas commented. He missed her. She used to be one of his best friends before they started going out. He missed the girl he could talk to for hours about songs and dead writers. He missed the girl Peyton was before they started going out. Brooke looked at Peyton expectantly, like she was waiting for Peyton to say or do something. _It's now or never_, Peyton told herself.

"I have something I need to say," she said after a moment of silence. Haley and Nathan stopped talking and looked at her, waiting. Lucas looked confused. What did she have to say that hadn't been said before? Brooke closed her eyes for a moment, as to block out Peyton. To block out what Peyton was going to say. Because Brooke knew that once Peyton started talking, everything was going to change, and probably not for good. Peyton continued. "Brooke isn't the new girl here in Tree Hill." Nathan looked at Peyton, surprised she would say that. "She's lived here all her life." Lucas looked back and forth from Peyton to Brooke, confused. Haley was speechless. Nathan just shook his head. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not now, not ever.

Lucas was the first one to break the silence. "You're lying. I've never met her before. Tree Hill's a small town. There's no way she's lived here all her life."

"Actually, you did know her. Both of you." She looked over at Haley, who was still trying to take it all in.

"Wha-How?" Haley finally asked.

"You were her best friend," Peyton told Haley. She looked over towards Lucas. "You were her boyfriend. Fiancé actually."

"That's not true." Lucas protested. He looked over at Brooke who was trying to hold in her tears.

"There's more right?" Nathan pressed Peyton. She slowly nodded.

"Brooke was pregnant." She said after a pause. "And Haley, you and Nathan were married." Lucas looked at Brooke, confused.

"I have a child?" Sobs left Brooke's mouth. She slowly shook her head.

"I-" Peyton started. Brooke interrupted her.

"I should tell him. If you do, he might kill you." Both Nathan and Brooke softly chuckled. They both knew how protective Lucas was with Brooke.

"We were going to Nathan and Haley's apartment. Nathan was waiting for us. We'd gone out because I was craving ice cream. You wouldn't let me drive the car because I was pregnant. I had complained to you that I was pregnant, not handicapped. Either way, you wouldn't let me go by myself. Haley needed to get some things for dinner so she was in the backseat, complaining about how we were too cheesy. You said something about how her and Nathan were the same, if not worse." Brooke paused to chuckle. "We had just turned onto their street when a car hit us. Peyton's car actually." Lucas looked at Peyton, who was crying. "She hit us on purpose, Luke." Brooke turned to Haley. "I was going to ask you to be the godmother. We'd already asked Nathan, and we were going to ask you that night." Brooke turned around and ran out of the café. Lucas glared at Peyton once more before grabbing his things and going after Brooke.

* * *

_This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

"Brooke!" Lucas called out. He had followed her to the graveyard. "Brooke!" he called out once again. "Where are you?" He was worried. He didn't want her alone in a graveyard so late at night.

"Over here" He turned around and found her kneeling on the ground next to a gravestone."

"Emily Haley Davis-Scott." He whispered.

"She would've been two." Brooke replied just as quietly.

"Keith Scott?" Lucas questioned. "We had twins?" Brooke let out a small laugh.

"No. Keith is your uncle." Brooke started to explain. "Him and your mom were engaged. She was pregnant, with Lily. You know that, though. Keith was killed in a school shooting in our junior year. A couple of months before the accident. Him, being the hero he always was, knew that you were in the building and ran in to try to save you. You were in there because I told you Peyton had been shot. You saved her. You always do, did. It was your friend. Jimmy Edwards. You probably don't remember him. But he was the one who shot Peyton. But he didn't look angry. Just scared. Keith talked to him. Tried to convince Jimmy to give him the gun. That was the day Jimmy took his own life. Two people were killed in that hallway. Dan found out that Keith had gone in and took it as his chance to get rid of Keith. Weeks after the shooting, you were so upset because you thought Jimmy killed Keith. When you found out that it was Dan, you were enraged. But that was before. Peyton was attacked. By some physco-stalker who claimed to be her brother. I saved her that day. It was the day we started fixing our friendship." Lucas looked confused. "We were best friends. Until the beginning of junior year, when you joined the basketball team. You were in love with Peyton, who was dating Nathan. I remember, after your first basketball game I stripped in the backseat of your car. I had asked you when everything changed. You just looked surprised. But that was the moment, I think, that I started falling for you. Before you, I had been a slut. That day you waited for me to get dressed, again, and drove me to my house. You were always sweet. We had our first date in a bar. I beat your ass in pool and convinced you to get a tattoo. We had so much fun that night. We were the most unexpected couple. Tortured writer meets party girl. We were great until you kissed Peyton." Brooke explained everything that had happened until the accident.

"What about us? You told me we were in love. That we were going to get married. Why'd you leave?" Lucas asked gently.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

"I didn't. Not at first," she clarified. "I was in the hospital for a couple of days. They told me I lost her, the baby. I was in shock. I didn't cry, didn't scream. I just sat on the hospital bed and stared. I waited until you woke up to tell you. But then, when you woke up, Nathan told me you had forgotten everything. I couldn't look and you everyday and have you not know who I was. Who I am. What we were. It was too hard. I didn't even go see you in the hospital. I couldn't. Especially since I had lost the baby. A baby we would never get to see grow up. So I left. Nathan begged me to stay for a while. I guess when he gave up, he realized what I had realized the moment you woke up. I didn't want to hurt you. I left so I could give you a new life. One without me. But a few months ago, your mom called and asked me to come back. Forced me to, actually." She laughed. "So I came back. It was hard, you know? To have you look at me like a stranger. It was hard to tell you everything about me when I knew that at some point, you knew everything about me. It was hard to hear you tell me everything about you. Everything I already knew. It was even worse when I knew what you weren't telling me. Like your heart condition. All of our arguments, our make ups, our first, our story. Everything. It was gone. It was hard to get over it, Luke. But I did. So I'm going to do what Keith told us a long time ago I'm going to let go of our past and write a new future. And I'm going to do it with you." Lucas smiled softly and kissed her. He might've missed the past 18 years, but from now on, he was going to change. They were going to change. Together they could do it. They sat with their daughter. It was them forever. Brooke and Lucas. Until the end of time. Forever. Always.

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)_

"_People that are meant to be together always find their way back in the end."  
_

* * *

**AN: Review Please!**


End file.
